¿Y si el amor sí es un pecado?
by Homuakuma
Summary: Ella como demonio debía ser alguien que definitivamente debía ser castigado.


Podía sentir como el órgano se le estaba saliendo por la garganta, el ardor en la boca, la sal en las lágrimas. Hacía más de 15 minutos que Madoka la tenía abrazada, sus mejillas estaban húmedas, su corazón roto en varias partes, podía escuchar un trozo latiendo al fondo de la habitación, otro al final del cuarto, sobre la cama, cerca de las cortinas blancas, un pequeño contraste en la habitación iluminada, clara, como una página vacía que era adornada por solo los tintes de sus emociones en llamas.

Si hubiera podido cerrar más la puerta antes de que todas las emociones explotaran, seguro que le habría puesto un candado detrás del otro a semejante inmoralidad, 7 cerraduras, 8 cadenas, 13 cajas fuertes con contraseñas, hace tan solo unos momentos de haberlo hecho quizás no habría tenido que lidiar con la vergüenza, con sus mejillas rojas lidiando con la compasión de Madoka acariciando la parte trasera de su cabeza, susurrando a sus oídos palabras piadosas.

-Está bien Homura-chan, está bien-Repetía como si se tratara de una madre consolando a su hija.

No terminaba por entenderlo. Todas las gotas de amor que surgieron se habían vuelto negras, su mente estaba enferma, con todas esas voces en su cabeza pidiendo que se detenga.

No había nadie más en el universo, una confesión hace tan solo milésimas de segundos, escuchada a millones de años luz, con Madoka como astronauta. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento lo decía, no pensó que su confesión sería un vomito de palabras entre toda la tensión que había existido hace unos momentos, no había sido cuidadosa, ni siquiera romántica. Habían pasado segundos desde que se habían gritado miles de cosas, quejas, reclamos, rabietas por el destino de la Tierra.

Madoka ahora solo la consolaba. Olor a fresas que hacía que su corazón se desenfrenara.

No podía culparla de las acaloradas palabras, había llevado al límite las leyes del universo con la pelirrosa con el centro de todo ello.

-Homura-chan-Musitaba, recitaba, cantaba y su corazón solo gritaba. Se había llenado de pánico, nunca pensó que enamorarse le podría llevar a pensar todo eso, a sentir que tomaban todas las partes de su cuerpo y las separaban una por una entre cada silencio. Podía escucharlo a lo lejos. La muchacha recitándole palabras de aliento, para que no le doliera tanto, para que no la volviera loca el impacto.

No podía esperar más de eso, eran sus sentimientos los que la habían vuelto demonio en primer lugar. Amar a Madoka era su cataclismo.

Pareciera que Madoka ya se había calmado en proporciones mayores a las de ella después del torbellino que habían vivido, aunque ella no podría hablar por sí misma, estaba temblando, como un sismo magnitud épica en la escala de Ritcher.

-Homura-chan….¿E-Eso que dijiste es cierto?-Madoka pareció replantarse el preguntar, parecía que Homura había perdido toda capacidad de hablar. Su imaginación podía ver el lugar entero comenzándose a derrumbar.

-L-lo lamento-Sus palabras salieron rotas, cualquier respuesta de la diosa la tendría a un paso de la fosa. No esperaba un cálido beso ni un gesto inocente con el que tuvo cantidad de sueños.

-¿P-Por qué te disculpas?-Intento soltar el agarre para mirarla a los ojos, Homura apretando los brazos ante la alarma, negándose a que Madoka la mirara llorando en ese estado tan bochornoso.

-Lo siento mucho Madoka-Cada disculpa llenaba a la diosa de confusiones nuevas. Las anteriores palabras de su mejor amiga superando cualquier carta de amor que espero recibir en la escuela.

-Hablas de ello como si fuera lo peor que te hubiera pasado-Intento reprenderle, seriamente preocupada e inconforme con la actitud que tomaba Homura para desvalorizar sus palabras.

-Tienes razón, más bien es lo peor que a ti te ha pasado-A Madoka le sorprendió escuchar parte de esa actitud segura y odiosa que fingía tener Homura como demonio, aquella que le había tenido discutiendo por horas.

-Homura-La aludida escucho la voz tornarse seria tras sus orejas-Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, pero no sabes cómo me encantaría que dejaras de cargarlo todo y me dijeras lo que tienes por una vez.

-¿Qué más quieres que te diga Madoka? Ya tienes todas las armas servidas en bandeja-Eran balas de plata listas en la mesa.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Madoka no tenía idea de cómo su benevolencia la podía volver loca.

-Por favor Madoka, sabes de lo que hablo, sabes mis sentimientos, tienes el poder de hacer lo que sea con ellos, nunca me sentí tan expuesta, me siento sumamente molesta.

-Quizás los trate mejor de lo que tú lo has hecho-Madoka sonaba con la seguridad que solo sus poderes divinos podían darle.

-Me da igual, de todas formas no te dejaría hacer nada al respecto.-Homura debía de ser el demonio más necio.

-¿No me dejarías tomar una decisión por una vez? Homura.-Escucho a la chica suspirar con pesadez, cansada en cada respiración, aquel tópico había sido uno de sus motivos de discusión.

-No lo hagas más complicado Madoka. A veces tu bondad te hace tomar las decisiones equivocadas.

-Y supongo que tu como demonio has tomado solo decisiones correctas.

-No hace falta que nos pongamos a contarlo todo.

-Date solo un minuto de calma por favor.-En verdad lo deseaba, sabía que para Homura también habían sido una pesadilla las últimas semanas.

-No quiero tu compasión-Las manos se aferraban por la espalda. Madoka no pudo hacer más que tensarse ante la respuesta, comprendiendo que lo que contestara no sería algo que tendría a Homura contenta.

-¿Y si yo te quisiera?-Se sorprendió a si misma hablando de ello como si fuera lo más natural que pudiera existir después de todos los eventos que habían representado estos meses, como si la pregunta hubiera estado atrapada, varias líneas de tiempo atrás.

-Estarías perdiendo tu tiempo.

-Es increíble…ni siquiera he sido yo la que se ha confesado y antes de decir cualquier cosa ya siento que estoy recibiendo un rechazo-Homura percibió algo de decepción en cada vocablo.

-Jamás debí de haberme confesado.-El arrepentimiento comenzó a tomar control de sus labios.

-Homura-chan, no soy…experta en todo esto, la idea me confunde enserio. -El aliento de Madoka le hacía cosquillas y le mandaba escalofríos a todo el cuerpo, sensaciones placenteras haciendo que deseara desconectarse de la frustración por un momento-Pero me duele saber que sientes el enamorarte como si fuera un acto criminal.

-Sayaka puede ser la policía.

-Enamorarte no te debe de hacer sentir como si fueras alguien terrible.

-Tampoco te hace sentir como un santo.

-Pero ¿Por qué insistes tanto en que no pueda amarte de vuelta?-Madoka se soltó del abrazo tan solo para mirarle a los ojos de nuevo, ojos hinchados, dorados viendo magenta, magenta perdiendo la batalla en silencio.

-Porque…-Sentía que todo se le volvía un nudo al pensar la respuesta.

La presencia de Madoka apoderándose de su espacio, sus ojos grandes y llorosos en sus pestañas, oro mirando intenso, parpados cayendo lento.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Madoka de nuevo insistiendo sin perder el contacto.

Noto como la diosa intentaba sonreírle a pesar de lo patética que estaba segura que se veía con su traje ridículo, su cabello despeinado y su mirada diabólica, retorcida y perdida.

-Porque solo…no lo merezco. -El aliento cálido se volvió lo único que se apodero de sus sentidos

-¿Por qué?-Su voz suave se volvió el único sonido.

El órgano no perdía tiempo en descontrolarse, podía escuchar el fuerte latido en cualquier parte.

Distancia cerrada a cero.

-No lo merezco...


End file.
